Uzumaki Naru Republic Commando
by Grey-wolf David
Summary: After bringing Sasuke back the villagers riot forcing Naru to leave with the newfound allies Omega squad, what journeys will she encounter with Omega squad and Kal Skirata?
1. Chapter 1

Ok some of you may have noticed I took down my dbz crossover, well an anonymous reviewer helped me realize I had turned Naruto into a mary-sue so I took it down. Anyways this is another NarutoXStar Wars crossover, yet unlike my other one this one is going to be a little different, it will still be a female Naruto and the pairing has yet to be decided. This will not be a super Naru, well it well be eventually, but not yet.

The space over the planet earth was eerily quiet as was usual; however something occurred. A small metal object appeared rather suddenly right outside the gravitational pull. It was small maybe the size of an average house. Their was a clear view port on the front allowing its occupants to look out at their destination.

There were four occupants in total, all in a strange armor with a T shaped visor over the helmet. They observed the computer readings and scans. One of the strangers kicked the computer panel and grunted.

"What's the matter Atin?"

"It's no good Niner, our hyperdrive is fried. We'll need to get in contact with the fleet."

Niner or RC-1309 as was his given number sighed, this was just great, they had finished a mission on Coruscant and were really in need of a stroke of luck. He activated the comm system and after several tries got a signal through to Kal.

"Kal'buir we've got a problem here, our hyperdrive is busted."

"That's not good are there any inhabited planets nearby" the aged Sergeant asked?

"Yeah, one but it doesn't seem to be very advanced technologically, I'm detecting about 7 major cities but that's it."

"Well land and wait there, I'll bring the Dauntless about and be within range in a few hours."

"Of course Kal'buir see you soon. Ok Omega squad we have work to do."

"Ah yes just another typical day for us isn't it?"

"Shut it Fi!"

"Chill, Darman I'm trying to lighten the mood."

Niner resisted a sigh as he began to pilot the ship towards the planet.

(Planetside)

The village of Konohagakure was frantic to say the least. Six gennin had gone out to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from Oto: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naru, and Rock Lee. Of the six Uzumaki Naru was still missing.

The medics had brought back Chouji and Neji on stretchers. They were both unconscious and in critical condition. Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru were next assisted by the sand siblings. Uzumaki Naru had yet to arrive.

Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata stood at the gates keeping a vigilant watch for their friend. Sakura wanted them both her teammates home safe and sound. Hinata was just worried about Naru.

On the horizon two figures could be seen making their way slowly towards the village gates. One, a girl with blond hair that went down to her shoulders now caked with blood, was carrying a boy with dark hair who wasn't faring any better.

Sakura and Hinata frowned when they saw the state their friends were in and immediately rushed to their aid when they reached the gates. Sakura took Sasuke and Hinata took Naru, and together they rushed to the hospital as fast as their legs could carry them.

Within ten seconds of arriving in the hospital Sasuke and Naru were taken from their shoulders and rushed to the emergency rooms. Tsunade's breath was caught in her throat as two more people she knew were carted into the emergency room. She went back to work, a fire in her eyes.

Meanwhile a drunk chuunin had witnessed Sakura and Hinata's rush to the hospital and was already spreading the word of their return and the Uchiha's state to the populace.

Inside the hospital the rest of the konoha twelve who weren't in intensive care waited outside the emergency room, hoping their friends would survive.

Inside the emergency room Tsunade was healing the majority of Naru's injuries. The Kyuubi had used up too much energy helping Naru fight to heal the rest of her wounds. Thus Tsunade was tasked with the job. Sasuke had already been stabilized and was sent to a private room with several Anbu on guard. Kiba's wounds were healed quickly and he was waiting for Akamaru to heal.

(in the atmosphere)

A ship descended through the atmosphere above Konohagakure no sato. It made its way through the clouds until it was above the city. Many civilians ran in panic at the sight of the strange object while Shinobi were watching it warily, ready to strike at a moments notice.

The ship started towards the top of the Hokage monument with many shinobi following. The ship landed with a thump and gave off a faint hissing sound as the hatch opened. Omega squad stepped out cautiously and inspected their surroundings.

"Niner I don't think there is any advanced tech here."

"I know Fi so we'll just have to sit tight and wait."

They all acknowledged until Darman yelled over their internal speakers.

"Guys we've got company all around us!"

The squad immediately got into defensive positions and pointed their guns warily around them. Their motion sensors told them they were surrounded but they couldn't see or hear anything.

Suddenly Atin turned around and elbowed on instinct, he was grateful when the attacker doubled over from the force of the blow. Atin hit him again on the head and their attacker was out cold. Then several things happened at once. Seven Anbu jumped out of the forest while Darman and Niner opened fire as Fi through a grenade.

The attack took out the Anbu but Omega squad nearly gasped when four of them turned into logs. The other three hit the dirt hard. They formed back up and prepared for the next onslaught.

"Fire release Mythical Phoenix flower technique!"

Darman and Fi jumped to the side as 12 fireballs incinerated the ground where they once stood. Now a little uneasy Atin began firing into the brush but stopped abruptly. Niner looked over to his squadmate only to find him face down with an man in a red and green outfit with white hair standing over him.

Niner was the first to engage the man. He shot several blasts only for them to miss. The old man disappeared again and knocked out Fi next. Niner took command instantly and ordered Darman to grab Fi while he grabbed Atin. Together they dragged their unconscious squadmates to the ramp and set up a defensive cordon around it.

"You should just give up, I don't want to kill you."

"We mean no harm either, we're just a little lost."

The old man seemed to ponder their words for a moment before he waved his hand and roughly thirty people all in the same black outfits as the first seven they fought appeared behind him.

"We'll take you to the hospital, under heavy guard of course."

Niner had little choice but to accept and so he did. He and Darmin picked up their comrades and began following the strange men.

They were lead to a clear white building, obviously a hospital, and were lead inside. Several nurses gave them questioning glances as they entered. Fi and Atin were taken from them by three nurses and they were lead further down the hall.

They were ushered inside where they saw a blonde woman waiting for them.

"So you caused the disturbance huh, so spill it who are you."

Her air of authority gave Niner the assumption that she was in command and using proper respect he snapped to attention with Darman soon following suit.

"RC-1309, codename Niner, behind me is my subordinate and squadmate RC-1136 codename Darman."

"RC?" the woman questioned.

"Republic Commando ma'am."

And so Niner and Darman went through a rather detailed explanation of the Republic and the current war. Tsunade took the information in stride, and by the time they were done two hours had passed.

Tsunade herself went into an explanation of the elemental countries and the respective villages as well as the recent events. Niner and Darman couldn't help but feel a slight respect for the girl Tsunade had mentioned. She had suffered so much and kept on going, refusing to give up or back down.

They were about to continue when a chuunin busted through the room looking quite tired.

"Tsunade-sama it's the villagers, they've started a riot and are demanding Uzumaki Naru's head. They are on their way now."

That statement was accompanied with a rough banging sound indicating that the villagers were already inside. Tsunade ushered Darman and Niner as they ran to the ICU. They got their just in time to see Kiba, Shino, and Lee holding off a rampant swarm of civilians as they tried to push through to the ICU.

Tsunade, Darman, and Niner were more than happy to assist and together along with Jiraiya they did their best to hold the villagers back However with Lee and Kiba still slightly injured they were having a tough time. A loud beeping sound echoed inside Niner's helmet and he grinned, Kal'buir had arrived. He motioned to Tsunade and began speaking.

"My friends have arrived to pick us up, we're taking the girl with us, she's not safe hear."

Tsunade hesitantly agreed and Niner ran back into the ICU and grabbed the bandaged girl. Tsunade motioned for two Anbu to go and bring the two unconscious commando's to the ship. They nodded and disappeared. Jiraiya grabbed Niner and Darman while Tsunade grabbed Shino, Kiba, and Lee and together they shunshine'd away. They reappeared at the ship with the two Anbu carrying Fi and Atin arriving soon after.

"Ok Darman get Fi and Atin onboard we're taking off."

He was about to head onboard himself when a shout stopped him. He turned back and saw that each of the others were holding something out for them. Tsunade with a scroll of medical jutsu, Jiraiya with a scroll for training, Kiba with a copy of the Inuzuka clan summoning contract Shino with a scroll on weapon crafting and Lee with his weights, Niner grunted as the weights were added to his already heavy load and he quickly boarded the ramp.

Something told him he'd be coming back here soon.

Ok rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok on the next installment of Uzumaki Naru republic commando.

Oh and yes I do have a mando dictionary and here are some references.

Kal'buir Papa Kal

Hut'uun scum

A'dika an affectionate term for a kid.

Upon the opening of the shuttle doors Niner was greeted with the sight of Kal'buir standing there with 5 clone troopers behind him. The clones rushed to grab Fi, Atin, and Naru before rushing them to the med bay.

Niner and Darman walked down the ramp to Kal and saluted. He returned their salute and smiled at them before his face went grim again.

"Niner report!"

Niner immediately snapped to attention and began retelling the events from their crash to their exit of the planet. Kal listened through it all, storing the information about the peoples abilities for later consideration before he nodded and dismissed them.

He had some business in the infirmary.

When he arrived at the infirmary he immediately pulled the head doctor, a Twilek called Lasal, to the side of the room.

"Report, on their conditions doctor."

The twilek shuffled a bit as if he was trying to find the words before speaking.

"Fi and Atin are going to be fine; however the girl is a little complicated."

"Complicated doc, how so?"

"Well when we put her on the bed we noticed that her neck bones had been snapped, her cells electrocuted, and a hole through her lung."

Now Kal's interest was peaked, Those kind of wounds were fatal and he was most likely going to have to sign a civilian casualty report.

However he wasn't expecting what came next.

"Yes, those wounds are indeed fatal, and I was about to send her to the morgue when suddenly her neck bones popped back into place on their own, her cells started to rapidly regenerate. Not only that but the hole in her lung completely healed, all in a matter of thirty seconds."

Now Kal was very interested, this girl had a very advanced regeneration but it went so far beyond that. This girl was practically immortal. Now he figured that their was something in her blood that sped up the process of healing. He wasn't about to have her experimented on but her blood could provide the key to stopping the aging process of the clones.

He sighed and left the infirmary before heading to his quarters, he'd need to let Zey know why he took a detour. Kal resented the idea of reporting to the jedi master.

Stepping into his room he activated the holocomm and sent his message to Zey. There was a buzz before a hologram of Arligan Zey appeared, he looked very disgruntled and Kal knew he'd be getting an earful.

"Skirata, why the detour, your needed on the front?"

Kal sighed and began retelling the story his commandoes gave him to the master, carefully omitting the news about the planet. He lied and told Zey that Omega had found an abandoned freighter with the girl onboard.

The Jedi master contemplated for a moment before speaking.

"Bring the girl to the temple, if she has these strange abilities we would like to see."

Kal grudgingly nodded, knowing what the Jedi wanted. The Jedi were spread thin and any one that showed even a hint of force sensitivity was being taken in. He got up and made his way to the mess hall, he needed something to eat.

(Medical bay.)

It was about this time that Naru awoke from her slumber. Now the doctor had been prepared for this, seeing as she seemed to regenerate quickly.

Fortunately for Naru her chakra reserves had been restored.

Unfortunately for the doctor and everyone else on the ship, Naru had never seen a non human in her life, and she was in unfamiliar territory.

Lasal barely got one word out before a sudden weight on his chest toppled him over. The next thing he knew the girl was sprinting out of the med bay and off in a random direction, knocking over several clones.

Lasal quickly got to his feet and ran to the comm system.

"Alert we have an escapee from med bay, be warned she's fast, apprehend alive.!"

Kal sighed as he put down his food, there was always something to do. He slowly got to his feet as the clones in the mess hall scrambled to find her.

Naru had made bad progress so far, she was currently lost at an intersection standing over an unconscious clone, debating which way to go. She heard a shout from her left and saw four more armored men heading her way.

She threw a flash bomb and waited. The minute it activated she sprinted towards the light, using her arms to shield her eyes. Naru punched the first clone in the helmet before ducking and kicking the second in the groin. She ignored the throbbing pain in her arm and leg and sprinted past the other two.

Kal arrived on scene a minute later and stopped at the downed clones.

"What happened?"

"She used some kind of flash bang detonator Sarge, we didn't have time to react."

"Its ok vod'ika, I'll handle it."

Kal continued down the corridor, his verpine rifle in hand. He might need it if things got rowdy. After coming across several more downed troopers he came across the hanger. He opened the door expecting trouble.

He wasn't expecting this!

There were roughly thirty clone troopers in the hanger, not including Darman and Niner. However he started to wonder if he needed glasses because there were at least 40 copies of the girl running around and harassing the clones.

Niner punched one copy only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. He was impressed; this girl could clone herself, making her an effective one woman army. He shot one copy in the legs and watched as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Boys shoot, the copies aim for non vital areas!"

The clones obeyed and instantly the hanger was ablaze with blaster bolts. The copies began to dodge furiously, but sure enough copies were starting to fall left and right. Eventually only one was left, the real one.

Naru scowled at the white armored men and put her hands in the seal for another kage bunshin, she needed to get out of the room.

Suddenly there were more than a hundred of her. The copies scattered as the clones opened fire. They were ready this time and charged straight at the clones. Several went down while the rest tried to overpower the clones with little success.

Kal punched one in the face and slugged another with his verp shatter gun. He noticed one of them going for the exit and intercepted it. He grabbed her and put her in a headlock.

The girl struggled but Kal had a good grip on her and was not letting go. It didn't take long for the rest of the copies to be beaten leaving the thirty clones to train their guns on Naru just in case.

"Now girl are you going to stop."

"Teme, never now where am I!"

Somehow Kal knew that was a insult, but what would he tell her, he knew little about how she arrived. He gestured to Niner to take over.

"You were in danger on your planet, so we took you up with us, its just that simple."

Naru looked at him, a curious expression on her face.

"My planet, what do you mean?"

"Your in outer space kid, just take a look."

Naru did and Kal had to admit it was amusing, looking at her face. Kal slowly let go and watched her run to the viewport in awe, her situation temporarily forgotten. This gave Kal time to think, he had to take her to see the Jedi or Zey would be on his case, and frankly the jedi master got annoying quickly. But what would the jedi do, train her and turn her into one of their brainwashed lackeys.

Kal didn't like it, the only jedi he and his boys would ever trust were Etain and Bardan. Now that gave Kal an idea, all he had to do was maneuver Bardan or Etain into training her if she turned out to be force-sensitive.

Naru quickly got over her awe and turned to Niner, recognizing him as the one who had explained the reason for her being here.

"Alright talk, why exactly am I here!"

Niner reluctantly told her, and for the first time in a long time Kal was reminded of his Nulls only two years old when the kaminoans deemed them unfit and all but abandoned them. The girls face was neutral but anyone could see she was about to break down at any moment.

Kal knew what was needed and slowly wrapped an arm around her.

"Its ok a'dika let it out."

That was all it took, it started as a few tears then it became full blown sobbing. Kal didn't let go, telling her it would be ok all the while she clung to him like her life depended on it.

And for all intents and purposes it did.

Remember to review folks.


End file.
